<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unchanged by rathernotmyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993720">Unchanged</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname'>rathernotmyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober! 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mr. Robot (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fictober! Day 10, Gen, Sad, Spoilers, Vignette, mention of weed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:29:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rathernotmyname/pseuds/rathernotmyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angela likes to think of herself as a self-improving person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darlene Alderson &amp; Angela Moss, Elliot Alderson &amp; Angela Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober! 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unchanged</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author's note:<br/>I DO NOT CONSENT TO MY WORK BEING HOSTED OR REPOSTED ON ANY UNOFFICIAL APPS OR WEBSITES OTHER THAN ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN WITHOUT MY APPROVAL, PARTICULARLY APPS WITH AD REVENUE AND SUBSCRIPTION SERVICES.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angela likes to think of herself as a self-improving person.</p>
<p>She’s always changing to be better, she’s already a very different woman than she was with 20, a different woman than a few months ago, even, when Allsafe had been her sole focus.</p>
<p>Now she has to ride up 30 floors to get to her glamorous manager job at E-Corp, and she still has so much potential to go further.</p>
<p>But even though it would be so easy to leave everything behind and concentrate on killing the evil at its root, she still can’t help but think of the people she had to leave behind, at least more or less.</p>
<p>Not Ollie, mind you. Whatever it was she’d tried to believe they had in the beginning, it really had been over before it even started, if she was honest with herself.  </p>
<p>Instead, she finds her thoughts drifting to a gloomy, drafty little flat in Chinatown, and ever so often she stares at her ballet-shoes that lie in her closet, waiting.  </p>
<p>A DVD titled ‘Back to the Future 2’ is hiding somewhere on her bookshelf, a useless sentimentality she can’t seem to let go.  </p>
<p>They never did get the opportunity to watch it and smoke up together.  </p>
<p>Maybe that’s why she hasn’t gotten rid of it yet, just to look at it and muse about what could have been if Shayla hadn’t been in Elliot’s bed that day.  </p>
<p>And truth to be told, she misses Darlene, and for some reason she is sure that Darlene didn’t show up at their ballet lessons again, either, when Angela had canceled her membership at the dancing school.  </p>
<p>And Elliot, poor Elliot, who can’t see that their opportunity for retaliation is right in front of him, who still clings to his old ways like Angela had just a few months ago.  </p>
<p>Who seemed to have forgotten owning any clothing that wasn’t black and who still looks at her with the saddest eyes in the world, just like when they were kids.  </p>
<p>While Angela rises like Icarus, Elliot remains on the ground, unchanged.  </p>
<p>An inexplicable feeling of foreboding makes her hope that he will stay that way to catch her when she falls.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A very unusual character to write for me, and pretty hard to "get to know". I get it if you don't like it, I'm not sure about this, either.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>